Solo
by El Perdedor
Summary: A tale of the Jak 3 Metalhead invasion from the point of view of a Krimzon Guard.
1. It Begins

Solo

Haven City was once a thriving metropolitan community, but is now a hellish wasteland, full of crime and violence. It all started during a patrol of the outer perimeter of the city.

Me and my band of new soldiers were sent to investigate strange occurrences. The men had just graduated from the Krimzon Guard academy. Stun Rifles in hand, we searched.

"General…" Whimpered Private Tansen. "I heard a rumor that the creatures were…" he gulped. "…Metalheads…" cries and screams filled the platoon. Metalheads may have been dumbasses, but even _they _weren't stupid enough to come within range of Haven.

"Attention!" The men hurried to line up. "Now, Metalhead or not, we must take out whatever IS out there. If it makes you feel better, I'll call for a HellCat. Torres to base, requesting one HellCat Cruiser to the patrol site." So we went on. It seemed that an hour had passed, and the 'Cat hadn't arrived.

"Sir, I thought you sent for a HellCat." Whined Tansen, again.

"I did…" I said. "Torres to base. Where is that cruiser I asked for?"

"Hmm. That's weird." The operator was typing on a keyboard. "The com signal for that cruiser cut out 20 minutes ago… it seems the signal was suddenly dropped due to a systems failure. I'll look into-" He was cut off by Private Weston.

"SIR! MH's COMING UP FAST!" The team readied their Stun Rifles.

"Aww, shit! Not now!" I screamed. I was afraid. Not for myself, but for the safety of these boys. "Orders allow lethal force to MH's! No stuns!" We loaded our ammo cartridges of blaster ammo. Sticking in a circle formation, we could fight from any side. But it wasn't enough. They had surrounded us in half a second. Each of us unloaded every shot we had, and they showed no signs of stopping.

"What do we do, sir?" Asked Private Tory. He was wrestling a few with his Stun Rifle, which only pissed them off.

"Tory, lob a grenade into the pack! We need an escape route!"

"Roger, sir!" He did as he was told. The grenade detonated, sending their carcasses flying. This opened a hole big enough to escape. We were being chased, but the HellCats arrived. 

"Get us the hell out!" I screamed to the pilots. We jumped onto the ships, and had them fly us off. The area was destroyed in minutes. Carnage everywhere. Buildings ripped apart. Soon, it would be _people. _I radioed base with the bad news.

"Torres to base… we have a Class 2 alert. The Metalheads have taken over the patrol area. They should arrive at the city gates in about 4 minutes."

"Understood. We shall activate the barriers and activate the sirens." Said the operator. As we flew to the Krimzon Base Hangar, the wailing emergency sirens went off, and the street patrols began to reverse traffic to the inner city. Thankfully, there was little panic. I reported to the meeting room after we returned. The screen in the room showed many views of the Metalheads. The captain was waiting for me.

"We have a serious crisis. If these Metalheads make it to the gates before they are secured, the results could be catastrophic. Millions of lives are in danger, here."

"I understand. What are my orders?"

"You are to take 5 squads with you. 2 will pilot HellCats, 2 will trail on Attack Zoomers, and the rest go on foot. Try to keep damage down to a minimum. All Metalheads are to be exterminated. Understood?"

"Yes sir. Total extermination." I left for the barracks to brief the crew. _These next few days will be hell for the Krimzon Guard._


	2. Hold them Back

The men were exhausted after the lockdown of the inner city, and had promptly returned to their bunks in the barracks. Most were just relaxing while others had totally fallen asleep. I almost felt sorry disturbing them. Almost.

"Rise and shine, Krimzons!" I said. The rooms filled with groans and whining. "We've been ordered to send a full elimination team to the gates. Foxtrot Team and Alpha Team will take HellCats. Charlie and Delta Teams will take the Zoomers. I'll lead the Blue officers on foot. Any questions? Good. Load up and roll out!" The soldiers suited up. The commander caught me in the hall.

"Torres, I want no casualties, understood? The force is limited as it is. We cannot afford losses. Kill the bastards and get home safe." He ordered.

"Aye, sir. Quick, clean, and safe." The HellCat team left first. We waited for them to confirm contact. I decided to talk to my men. "Krimzons, these Metalheads are no small game. I've seen men torn apart by them. This is serious! Millions of lives are at risk. I want no less than your best. Are we clear?" The crowd roared with 'Yes Sir'.

Minutes went by without any word from the team. Suddenly, the team launched an alert.

"Red Alert! Red Alert! The Metalheads are breaching the barrier!" The video feed flicked on, coming from a HellCat camera. "We need support! These walls aren't going to hold for long!" The generators for the electro-barriers were badly damaged and the walls themselves would fail any second.

"Pull the lead out! We leave now!" I screamed into my microphone. A good 150 men filed into the armory or garage. The Zoomer team was off in an instant, the engines whirring as they flew by. Pursuing on foot took time we didn't have. But I led the Blue Elites, a special Krimzon Division of only the best, fastest, strongest Krimzons in Haven. They carried not only stun rifles, but scatter guns and a few Peace Makers as well.

When we arrived, the worst had happened: The Metalheads had broken in. No flying Metalheads had shown up (yet), so the HellCats were mostly okay. As were the Zoomers. The men seemed to fight okay, but they needed all the help they could get. Sergeants McAllen and Dorian fired two Peace Maker shells into a large crowd. The large purple explosion sent many Metalhead carcasses flying.

With a hole in the swarm, the surrounded Krimzons regrouped with us. The Stun-Riflemen kept the Metalheads at bay and anyone with scatter guns took out any who got through. We pushed them back for a half hour. The men were beginning to slow down, but they seemed fine. But the Metalheads just kept coming. It seemed hours had gone by, with no end in sight. Fatigue was setting in. Munitions were as low as the morale.

"Sir… I don't think the men have much left in them. We NEED to retreat!" Said Dorian.

"Has the city been evacuated?" I asked.

"Mostly. The eastern district is still full." He replied.

"Ah. Just uptown." I said. Then I switched to my radio. "All ground units return to base. Aerial units… can you hold them back until we resupply?"

"Roger." Said the pilots. So we fell back, and the Blues retired for the day in the barracks. I couldn't sleep. I did what I usually do after a hard day of work: drink. So I was off to the Naughty Ottsel. I took a Zoomer to the bar. It was a quiet ride, since the whole city was deserted.

The staff late at night was different than the day shifts. But they all hate Krimzons. The crowd got silent as soon as I walked in. Their faces all looked angry. I walked up to the bar. The barkeep slammed down a glass.

"We don't like your kind." He growled.

"Whatever. I'm off duty. Give me your strongest drink." I said.

"Well, any money is good money here. Strongest, coming up." He replied. And I drank the night away. After 3 hours I returned to base, dizzy and tired. I needed my rest, because tomorrow would only be worse.


End file.
